Snowflakes
by aerithh
Summary: All Riku wants to do is catch Kairi under the mistletoe, and of course, Sora’s right there to help him out. [Sora x Riku]
1. Part I

_**Summary **– All Riku wants to do is catch Kairi under the mistletoe, and of course, Sora's right there to help him out. --Sora x Riku, plus others--  
__**Disclaimer** – I'm supposed to be getting KH2 for Christmas, but other than that, I don't own/will own nothing.  
__**Author's Note** – This was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to put it into parts. Hopefully, this will help you all get in the mood._

…_for Christmas! Jeez._

XXXXKXXXX

_**Snowflakes  
**__By: Her Tears Of Darkness_

XXXXKXXXX

**PART I**

"…Liton High School, Luxford Middle School…"

Namine listened in anticipation as the announcer guy named the all schools closed today because of the 12 inches of snow outside her window.

"…Middleton High School, Mils High School…"

"Come on, come on, come on…" She chanted.

"…Nixon Middle School, North Sky High School…"

"Yes!" Namine hopped off her bed, causing her radio to fall in the process, and ran into the room neighboring her own, the room of her older brother. She leaped onto the lump in the middle of the bed and shook it violently.

"Riku! Riku! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" A very annoyed and muffled voice asked.

"It's a snow day!" Namine stopped shaking, stood up and starting jumping on the bed.

_God._ Riku thought. _For a 14-year-old, she's way too hyper for her own good._

Riku sat up and grabbed Namine's legs, causing her to fall hard on the bed. He hovered over her and with one hand, pinned her arms down so she couldn't go anywhere, and with the other hand, cover her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Now Namine, when I let go, you will _calmly_ get off my bed and out of my room and never ever _ever_ do what just did EVER again."

She answered in a small nod.

Riku got off the squirming blonde, and watched her, terrified, as she ran out of the room.

Riku fell back on his pillow with a sigh. He was not a morning person at all. Especially when he could be just sleeping the rest of the morning away because of the snow day.

To his extreme disappointment, he realized that he could not go back to sleep now, so he got up, grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

XXXXKXXXX

"Man, don't you ever get any sleep?" Riku asked his long-time-best-friend Leon, whom he called after he showered. Leon was always up earlier than the sun, which freaked Riku out a lot. Come on, what person doesn't sleep 'till noon on non-school days?

Well, he currently wasn't, but at least he had a reason. Leon was just…weird.

"Wasn't tired. Besides, I got to watch the snow fall."

Riku rolled his eyes. Yes, that really sounded exciting. "Whatever. Whatcha planning on doing today?"

"I don't know. I don't really feel like doing anything."

"Yeah, me neither…"

"Except go to the 'skate rink'."

Riku smirked. No, going to the 'skate rink' wasn't anything sexual. (Although that is a nice thought) No, no, it was the place that held the love of his life: a beautiful red-haired, amazing girl.

Kairi.

"Wait, wouldn't it be closed 'cause of the snow?"

"Oh yeah… I guess it would."

Riku decided to change the subject. "Yeah, well, enough about that. What about Cloud?"

Leon was silent.

"Leon? Hey, you still there?"

"Cloud's gone. He's never coming back."

_Huh?_ Riku thought. "What are you talking about?"

"His mom walked in on us…well, you know…and she didn't really react the way we would have wanted her to."

Riku shuddered thinking about how far in their…er…activities they had gotten when his mom walked in. Riku's mom would never be able to look at him the same way again if he was ever caught in bed with a boy. Not that it would ever happen. He was way too straight for that.

He was in love with a girl for heaven's sake!

"So, what did she do?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Well basically, she locked him inside his room and will not let him out until he's...un-gayed."

"That… sucks." Riku said. Leon just sighed.

Riku had first found out Leon was gay about the same way Leon's mom had. He was very depressed when his first girlfriend, Selphie, said she didn't feel as if he 'loved' her enough and thus, broke up with him on their 3 month anniversary. After sulking a bit, he'd gone over to Leon's house, feeling guilty about not paying much attention to their friendship and wanting to patch things up; only to find 2 sweaty, shirtless guys making out on Leon's bed.

After the initial shock and embarrassment, Riku apologized and ran out of the house like his pants were on fire.

But of course, he called his best friend the next day because of that reason, they were best friends. And, if it made Leon happy (which he rarely was before Cloud), then why not?

Cloud's mom was obviously not as eager to accept as Riku had been. But she'd come around after a while, right?

"Why don't you just go get him?" Riku said after a while.

"You mean like kidnap him?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you love him…"

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a genius."

XXXXKXXXX

Sora placed the bright, silver star on top of the tall, green Christmas tree. He beamed with pleasure as his mom and his best friend Kairi (who'd come over 'cause of the snow day) applauded him.

"Bravo! Bravo Sora!"

Sora stepped down and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. It was nothing really." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Kairi walked up and gave Sora a soft kiss on the lips.

Sora frowned. "Kairi…"

"What? I just got caught in the moment, that's all."

"Aww, you two are so cute together." Sora's mom grinned.

Sora's frown deepened. "Mom…"

"Oh Sora, lighten up. It was just one little kiss."

"I guess…" Sora let it go for now.

Sora used to have the biggest crush on Kairi, all until the day he'd actually gotten up the courage to kiss her. What a mistake that had been. Let's just say it involved lots of awkwardness… and mouthwash.

But those days are over. Now, he and Kairi are just the best of friends. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Besides, Sora has a crush on someone a little different now…

"So, what do you want for Christmas Sora?" Kairi asked.

_Riku._ The name involuntarily entered his mind. Ever since he'd seen that wonderful, silver-haired, handsome guy that day, he couldn't seem to get him out of his thoughts.

Unfortunately, neither could Kairi.

Which was all fine and dandy, he guessed. Riku seemed way too straight anyway. He and Kairi would make a nice couple.

"Hello? Sora? I said, what do you want for Christmas?"

Sora just sighed.

XXXXKXXXX

"Are you sure is this legal?" Riku asked as they exited Leon's 'getaway' car.

"Quit worrying so much. This was your idea, you know." Leon went into the back and opened the trunk.

"I didn't mean for you to actually kidnap him."

Leon grabbed the ladder as quietly as he could and placed it by Cloud's room's window. "Shh." He said to Riku.

Riku watched as Leon climbed up to the top and tapped very lightly on the window. He could only hope Cloud's mom wasn't somewhere nearby. What a mess that would be.

It didn't take long before the window opened, revealing Cloud's tear-jerked face.

Riku thought it looked cute. Only for a second.

Leon placed a quick kiss on his lips and whispered, "Get your stuff. I'm kidnapping you."

Cloud face suddenly got brighter and he ran back into his room.

Leon climbed back down the ladder and gave Riku a small hug.

"Thanks man."

Riku blushed for some reason and was thankful that it was dark enough to hide it.

"No problem."

XXXXKXXXX

Sora went to meet Kairi at the front of the school that next day as he did everyday. But instead of seeing that familiar head of red hair, he saw a familiar head of blonde hair coming towards him.

"Hey Namine," he greeted her. "How was your snow day?"

"Boring. How about yours?"

"Well, we put up our Christmas tree finally. My mom had a day off too. She said 'There's no way in hell I'm driving in this' so she just stayed home."

"Huh. That's nice." Namine started heading off to her class.

"Wait. Namine?"

She turned back around. "Yeah?"

"How's…Riku?"

She smirked and titled her head to the side. "Why?"

"Just…wondering."

"Oh." She stared at him a moment. "You like him don't you?"

"N-no."

She grinned. "Yes you do. You like him!"

"No, no I don't!"

"Yes you do! Oh my gosh, wait till I tell him!"

"Wait! You can't tell him!"

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Because, Kairi likes him, and he probably likes Kairi too."

She frowned. "Well, I guess…"

Namine looked around and saw a recognizable green plant hanging above the doorway into the school. Her eyes lit up.

She grabbed Sora's hand. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh Sora! Guess what?"

He winced. "What?"

"I have the best idea ever!"

XXXXKXXXX

Riku chuckled at the mass of teenage hopefuls standing under the mistletoe waiting to get kissed by someone.

He decided to enter the school through another door. He didn't really see Kairi anywhere anyway.

Not that he was looking for her.

Nope. Not at all.

"Ugh, can you believe this? How sad can you be?"

Riku looked to his side to see a very annoyed Roxas walking beside him. How he got there was a mystery.

He glanced in the direction he was looking and saw Tidus, his blitzball buddy, was now underneath the mistletoe trying to kiss every cute girl he saw.

Can you say 'desperate'?

"Yeah, don't pretend like you don't want to be there waiting for a certain blonde." Riku joked. He knew that Roxas had a crush on Riku's younger sister. It was quite disturbing to think about really.

Roxas blushed. "Yeah, well not as much as you for Kairi.

Riku grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, where's Leon?" Roxas asked.

"Um…" Riku scratched the back of his head. "I'm kinda not supposed to tell you…"

"Oh."

"Just don't expect him and Cloud to be in school the next few days."

"Oh _ew_."

"Not like that man! Jeez."

"Sorry."

Roxas headed toward his locker while Riku headed toward his. He saw out of the corner of his eye at the end of the hallway, Sora and Namine speaking in hushed tones.

He casually walked over, pretending to be interested in reading something on the bulletin board.

Roxas caught the words "skate rink" and "Saturday afternoon". He had also seen what looked like a hug between the two. He frowned.

What was Sora doing? Was Sora going out on a date with Namine? After he knew that Roxas saw her first?

Well, he could definitely not let that happen.

"Hey Riku," he called to his friend/partner-in-crime, "What are you doing Saturday?"

XXXXKXXXX

Namine placed a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. It had worked! She had known for a long time that Roxas had a crush on her and knew he couldn't resist it if he'd seen her getting all close to Sora. She'd also made sure that she'd spoke certain words louder than others to make it seem as if she was asking him out. He got jealous and asked Riku to drive him to the skate rink on Saturday, just as she predicted!

Then, on Saturday, Sora and Riku would both be at the skate rink, Sora would 'accidentally' catch Riku under the mistletoe there, and they would kiss and kiss and kiss and live happily ever after!! And, you know, if it didn't go as great as she though it would, Namine would just explain to him that she was getting him back for attacking her yesterday. It was damn near perfect.

She could just kiss herself.

She looked at the boy in front of her, who looked very much confused.

She sighed, and continued to explain her devilish plan to Sora.

XXXXKXXXX

_**Author's Note** – In **Part II**, Leon and Cloud have some alone time, and Riku tries to learn how to rollerblade… and to pay attention to who's under the mistletoe. Review or you'll never find out what happens!_


	2. Part II

_**Summary **– All Riku wants to do is catch his true love under the mistletoe, and of course, Sora's right there to help him out. --Sora x Riku, plus others--  
__**Disclaimer** – I'm supposed to be getting KH2 for Christmas, but other than that, I don't own/will own nothing.  
__**Reviews **– Thank you all for your reviews! They made me very happy to post this.  
__**Author's Note** – I want to get the rest of the parts up before Christmas, but I have finals next week so I don't know how that'll work, but I'll try my best!  
_

XXXXKXXXX

_**Snowflakes  
**__By: Her Tears Of Darkness_

XXXXKXXXX

**PART II**

"Leon, I'm hungry." Cloud spoke to his lover, who was currently driving.

"So am I, but we'll have to wait till I find a motel tonight for that."

Cloud blushed. "No, not that hungry. Actual food hungry."

"What?" Leon glanced at him for a second. "You just had 4 slices of Pizza Hut pizza an hour ago."

"Yeah…but it wasn't enough."

Leon sighed. He then saw at the sign on the road that said _"Destiny Buffet! The Greatest Buffet on the Island. Only $10.99! Exit 85."_

"If we go to the buffet, will you leave me alone?"

Cloud's eyes lit up. "A buffet! Yes!"

Leon crossed over to the lane for Exits 80-87.

"Yay!" Cloud planted his face on Leon's neck and breathed deeply. "I love you."

Leon shivered involuntarily. "I love you too, but not while I'm driving, ok?"

"Hmm." Cloud started to place tiny kisses on the boy's neck. "Yep, ok."

XXXXKXXXX

Riku was not nervous. He really wasn't. He'd been to the skate rink lots of times before.

Ok, that's a lie. He has made perfectly sure that he always avoided going to the rink anyway he could.

But when Roxas practically begged him to drive him to the rink, he couldn't just say no, right?

Right?

Riku rubbed his head and glanced inside his closet for what seemed to be the 100th time that day.

He sighed. This was not working.

"_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with…"_

Riku blushed slightly at the odd ring tone. His sister was always sneaking into his backpack, taking his cell phone and changing his ring tone to some random song. One of these days, he'd catch her.

"_In the end, we'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play a happy song…"_

Riku hummed along with the song.

…What?

…No, of course he didn't like Hannah Montana! Sheesh…

"Hello?" he answered his phone.

"Um…this is Riku, right?"

"Right…" He vaguely recognized the voice. "Mrs. Strife?"

"Yes Riku. I suppose you know exactly why I'm calling don't you?"

"Um, no…" Riku played dumb.

"Oh, I suppose you do."

"Not really…

"Yes you do.

"Mrs. Strife, I really don't know."

She sighed loudly. "Riku, where is Cloud? He disappeared Thursday night and I haven't heard from him since."

"Really? I haven't heard from him either."

"Look, I know you know. Just tell me where he is."

"I told you. I don't know."

"Riku, you don't understand. I NEED him home NOW. Especially if he's with that guy… "

"You mean Leon?"

Mrs. Strife made a sound of disgust.

"Look Mrs. Strife, Cloud ran away because you were keeping him away from the boy he loved. Yes, I said it, _boy_. He _loves_. And if you want him back, you're just going to have to accept that."

"Little boy, I don't know who the hell you think you are telling me what to do, but if you don't tell me where Cloud is right now I'll…

"What? Kidnap me? Tie me down? Hold me at gunpoint? I could just call the cops on you right now and tell them that you're threatening an innocent 16-year-old boy."

"Damn you Riku. I hope you burn in hell for defending a _homo_."

_Click._

Riku grinned at himself, and then went back to choosing his outfit. He suddenly had a whole new attitude.

XXXXKXXXX

Unsurprisingly, the first face Sora saw when he walked into the rink was none other than Namine, and it wasn't a very friendly face either. Which was partly his fault. He was about 2 hours late. But he had a reason.

OK, so he guessed practicing kissing himself in the mirror/on his pillow wasn't something that took 2 hours to do. But he's never kissed anybody (or at least anybody he really liked) before and he wanted it to be perfect. Especially if this guy was straight.

Sora smirked at himself. Not after he was done with him.

Namine glared at him. "What are you smirking for? Did you know that Riku got here an hour ago? An hour! Do you know what a difference a whole hour can make? You could have already had him in your arms and obeying your every wish and demand already!!"

"Um…I'm sorry?"

"Ugh, whatever Sora." She grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the counter guy to get his skates. "We've got work to do."

XXXXKXXXX

Leon shut the door of the motel room he and Cloud had found after spending 3 hours at the buffet.

Note to self: Never bring Cloud to a buffet ever again.

He knew Cloud liked food _a lot_, but he didn't know just how crazy he could become when around said food.

Plates after plates after plates of different kinds of meat, rice, bread, cookies, cakes, sweets, fruits, etc., etc. etc. stacked up on top of each other, and Leon just drinking some water watching in the blonde, sort of disgusted by it and amused by it at the same time.

Either way, Leon was glad to be away from all the wondering eyes and hoped all that food would ease Cloud over for the next couple…days.

It meant more time alone with him.

As if on cue, Cloud wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "How about we watch The Ring 2 on pay-per view and I'll make sure to hold you at all the scary parts?"

Leon shook his head and took Cloud's hands. "I've got a better idea." He removed Cloud's arms and used them to pin him to the nearest wall. He leaned in and started to kiss the sensitive part on his neck. "You know, you've been a bad boy for all that _teasing_ you put me through in the car and for making me watch you eat all the crap. Do you know what I do to bad boys like you?"

Cloud swallowed. "N-no…"

Leon answered by slipping his behind Cloud's back and squeezing, hard, earning a moan from the blonde. He fiercely started sucking on his neck, earning another moan.

"Leon…"

He worked his way down Cloud's neck.

"Leon."

He slipped his hand under Cloud's shirt.

"Leon."

Slowly removing it…

"Leon!"

Leon stopped and stared longingly into Cloud's eyes. "Yes?"

"I-I don't feel very good…"

He saw him hold his stomach, cover his mouth, and run to the bathroom.

_Shit._

XXXXKXXXX

"What does she see in him?"

Roxas was eating, or instead, stabbing at his cheeseburger with his fork. He and Riku were currently at a nearby food court, Roxas taking a break from teaching Riku to roller-skate. The guy was freaking terrible! It was like watching a train wreck. He couldn't even stay up for more than 5 seconds without slipping or falling on his ass. But Roxas wouldn't give up. He would teach Riku to skate one way or another and get attraction points from Namine.

Right now, he just needed a break.

Or rather, something to take his anger out on. Poor burger.

Riku turned his attention from eating his own cheeseburger to where Roxas was glaring. Namine had just pulled Sora to the center rink and now they were holding hands and skating around the center.

He guessed it was the holding hands part that made Roxas mad. He didn't know what the problem was. He thought he… _it_ looked kinda cute.

He turned back around and asked, "Who's that guy with Namine?"

"My-ex-friend-Sora-the-freaking-steal-my-girl-backstabber." Roxas answered.

He heard the name Sora somewhere in there. 'Sora' he said to himself. He shook his head.

"Why don't you just go down there and ask to skate with her?"

Roxas' eyes lit up. "Riku, you're a genius!" He threw his cheeseburger in the trash and ran down to the rink.

"Heh, so I've been told." He chuckled.

He finished up his lunch and reluctantly put his skates back on.

XXXXKXXXX

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Here he comes! Here he comes!" Namine screamed causing the couple in front to stare at them. She stuck her tongue out at them and they turned back around whispering something about 'crazy blonde maniacs'.

"Sora, you'd better remember all your lines ok or you're dead, ok?"

"Gee, thanks for the motivation Namine."

"Shh… Hey Roxas."

"Hey Roxas." Sora echoed.

"Um, hey guys. Um, um, um…"

"Yes Roxas?" Namine stared straight at him.

He swallowed. "Sora, do you mind if I…you know…cut in?"

"No problem man."

He looked skeptical. "Really?"

"Yeah. Here. Take her." He held her hand out for him.

Namine smiled innocently and took Roxas' hand for him. They went skating off but not before Roxas turned around and mouthed a "Thank you".

Sora was happy that was over. It felt weird touching Namine.

He spotted Riku coming, very wobbly he might add, down the stairs…near the mistletoe.

He grinned. Now for the fun stuff.

XXXXKXXXX

Leon rubbed his temples. No, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening to him. He was in a motel, alone, with Cloud, in a room, with a bed.

But no. They could be having all the fun in the world at this moment, but instead he was sitting outside a bathroom door, listening to Cloud heave all his $11.00 and some change down the toilet.

Was fate this much of a bitch?

"Cloud, are you done?" He said impatiently.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh…"

Leon guessed that would be a no.

He heard someone knocking on their door, interrupting his misery. He got up and called, "Who is it?"

He got no answer. He opened the door and tried asking again, "Who…"

"Areith Gainsborough. Official Destiny Islands Motel Nurse." The tall, brunette girl with a pink nurse's outfit held up a card for him to see. "Now, we've got a," she read off a board in her hand, "'Cloud Strife' in here with stomach pains?"

"Sure…something like that." He stepped aside so she could pass.

She went straight to the bathroom and knocked lightly. "Cloud. Cloud? Are you in there? Oh sweetie, everything's gonna be ok now. Momma Areith is here and she brought ginger ale and cookies!"

He heard Cloud mutter something that sounded like an "ok," and got the feeling that everything really was gonna be ok.

XXXXKXXXX

Riku was not ok. Little kids were laughing at him. Little 6 and 7-year-old kids were laughing at him!

It wasn't his fault that skating was harder than it looked and he tripped 100+ times just coming down the stairs.

Why did they have stairs in a place like this anyway? There has to be some kinda rule against that.

Oh well. He could go complain to the boss/manager/guy/girl whatever later.

He paused on the last step when he'd seen Kairi leaning against the wall outside the rink; talking to some dark-haired girl he'd never seen before.

This was it. With his amazing skating skills, he would glide over to her and she would see him and look into his eyes and whisper "I love you" and they would skate the night away in each other's arms.

Unfortunately, he wasn't an amazing skater and wasn't able to keep his balance going down the last step and fell flat on his ass _again_.

More damn laughter.

"Hey, you need some help?"

Riku looked up to see two beautiful, concerned blue orbs staring down at him. He almost forgot where he was…almost.

"Ugh, yeah." He held his hand out and the boy pulled him up. He scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed at himself. "Um, thanks."

The boy grinned back at him. Infectious. "No problem."

"Sora, right?"

"Yep. And you're Riku."

"Yeah, that's me."

Riku realized he was still holding the boy's hand and dropped it like it was on fire, but then realized the boy was the only thing keeping him up and he lost his balance.

Sora held his hand out again. "Want me to teach you some stuff?"

Riku gazed up at those eyes again. _Well,_ he thought, _it's still early and Roxas seems pretty busy anyway…_

He took his hand, not at all noticing the group of people staring at them.

"Hey look." Sora pointed upwards.

Riku took a glimpse at the olive green plant hanging above them. His felt his heart stop as he saw Sora leaned in towards him and placed the most innocent of kisses on his lips.

Sora pulled away seconds later looking at Riku with the cutest face a boy could ever have that Riku could not help but kiss him again.

His mind was racing. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was happening?

Kiss. Lips. Soft. Floating. Heaven. Sora.

"Sora?"

Kairi.

Riku (reluctantly?) broke the kiss and looked back at the shocked faces staring at them, Kairi included. He took a deep breath and…ran as fast as his legs would go. He could have sworn out of the corner of his eye, he saw his little sister give Sora a thumbs up.

XXXXKXXXX

_**Author's Note** – Coming up in **Part III**:  
__Will Areith really make everything ok?  
__Will Leon and Cloud have their alone time?  
__Will Riku give in to his feelings?  
__What exactly are those feelings?_

_Review or no part III!_


	3. Part III

_**Summary **– All Riku wants to do is catch Kairi under the mistletoe, and of course, Sora's right there to help him out. --Sora x Riku plus others--  
__**Disclaimer** – I'm supposed to be getting KH2 for Christmas, but other than that, I don't own/will own nothing.  
__**Reviews **– Answered all separately:_

_---_

Kaimana_ – Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I despise that couple also.  
_Tysonkaiexperiment – _LOL, it's ok. I'm an insane fan-girl too. :)  
_B4U – _I tried my best to make it that way.  
_SpasticMonkey – _No Axel in this story, but Roxas will find somebody else to like. Not sure if she's any better than Namine though.  
_anahearts123 – _LOL, don't worry. He will. And Kairi's going to deal with it in her own little way.  
_urufu-misora – _Well, here ya go. :)  
_NightimeRoseOX – _Holy crap. Thanks for pointing that out to me. I guess he did something like that. I don't know. I'm too lazy to fix it. And of course I'll finish it.  
_Audunke – _Of course there's humor. And you're very welcome.  
_Angel Storm22 – _So long? It's only been like…a day, LOL.  
_ChibiFrubaGirl - _Eat those stones? LOL, whatever. sings and skips along with you  
_Black Juju – _Glad it's funny to someone. :)_

_---_

_**Author's Note** – Whew…finally, Christmas vacation! Anyway, enjoy!_

XXXXKXXXX

_**Snowflakes  
**__By: Her Tears Of Darkness_

XXXXKXXXX

**Part III**

_God, where is she?_ Roxas thought. His skating partner had been gone for the last fifteen minutes and he was starting to get little worried. It shouldn't take that long to buy a candy bar from a vending machine.

He skated over to the little area outside the rink, hoping that she was somewhere around there so he could get her and they could get back to their little 'date'. He didn't get very far as he accidentally ran into a very flushed Kairi.

"Heh, sorry Kairi. Guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

She paid him no attention and proceeded to shove right past him.

But Roxas was faster. He grabbed her wrist and asked, "Hey, what's wrong Kairi?"

She glanced up at him. She'd never noticed how much he looked like Sora, only much cuter; with his ocean-blue eyes and blonde spiky hair and soft pink lips…

Roxas was a little intimidated by her stare and was about to say something about it when she suddenly pressed her lips again his. His stomach did a little flip.

…Wait a minute.

Kairi? Was kissing him? What about Riku? What if Namine saw?

He quickly, but gently pushed her away and she replied by staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"…Kairi…?"

"I'm sorry." She shoved past him, this time successfully, and ran outside into the freezing cold.

Roxas shook off the feeling of (regret?) and continued his search for Namine.

XXXXKXXXX

"Hello? Namine? Earth to Namine."

A hand waved in front of her face but she ignored it as she glared at the door she just saw Kairi run out of.

How could she? _How could she? _Roxas was hers! He liked her! He was on a date with her! Granted, she was just using him to get him away from Riku, but still! What if she had a crush on him?

Not that she did or anything but what if?

Kairi had no right to kiss Roxas without her permission!

She was just about to get up and go after her when she felt someone start to shake her.

"Namine!"

She turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Sora sitting right next to her. Wait. When did he get here?

Oh yeah. The plan.

She sighed loudly. "Yes Sora?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, what do I do now? It was obvious Riku didn't like it…maybe he really is straight?"

"Oh no. Trust me. He liked it. A lot. He wouldn't have kissed you again if he didn't." She smirked at him.

"But…" Ok, that made sense. "But, why did he run away?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because Sora, he's afraid of his feelings and stuff. I mean, he thought he liked Kairi and then you come and completely change that. He just needs time and then he'll come running back to you and you'll finally get what you want."

"How long will that take?"

"Um," She stood up. "However long it takes I guess. Listen Sora, I'll see you later 'k?" She ran towards where Roxas was walking, took his hand and guided him back towards the rink.

Sora sighed. "Well, hopefully it won't take too long…"

XXXXKXXXX

Aerith smiled to herself as she watched the cute couple snuggle up with each other on the bed. It was a rare sight to see two teenage boys in such an innocent act, especially with how serious they were when they were awake. Especially the taller, brunette one.

---

"_So, you got a name?"_

"…"

"_How long have you and Cloud been going out?"_

"…"

"_Shouldn't you been in school?"_

"…"

"_Taking a little vacation?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

_---_

Aerith shook her head amusingly. She reached inside her pocket and took out 2 heart-shaped lollypops, placing them by the lamp next to the bed. She stole another glance at the two before heading out the door, hoping to get some sleep before her next appointment.

She was not prepared for someone to be there when she opened the door.

The woman paused in mid-knock and looked suspiciously at Aerith. "I'm looking for my son, Cloud."

Aerith just stood there, staring weirdly at Mrs. Strife.

She looked down, obviously uncomfortable with Aerith's gaze. "Uh…is he here?"

A couple moments passed before, "Yuna? Yuna is that you?"

Mrs. Strife perked up at the sound of her own name. She stared questioningly at the other women.

"It's me, Aerith!"

She gasped, finally recognizing her old friend. "Areith? Is it really you?"

"Yes!" Aerith stepped forward to hug her.

"I can't believe it." Yuna returned the hug enthusiastically. "I thought I'd never see you again."

XXXXKXXXX

_If I put that 3 of clubs over there…_

_But if I do that then…_

OK, so, so far, Riku had managed to do his extra credit math homework, read 4 chapters of his book for English, clean all the dishes in the kitchen (his mom was extremely grateful for that) and was now busying himself in an intense game of FreeCell.

_Argh! Where the hell is that ace of spades? _

_This is hard…_

And, somewhere in between all of it, he had managed to forget about that little incident that happened that afternoon.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Not for long though.

"Who is it?" Riku called.

"It's Roxas. I came with your sister."

"Come in."

Roxas did as he was told and sat on the edge of Riku's bed, watching the boy amusingly.

After a few moments, Riku felt as he was being watched and turned around to see the amusement on Roxas' face.

"What's so funny?"

"You hate FreeCell." Roxas said matter-of-factly. "You only play it when you want to forget about something."

Riku glared at him and then turned back around to his game.

"Come on. Spill it. What happened?"

Riku continued to play.

"Hmm. Does it have something to do with a girl maybe?" Roxas guessed. "Kairi? Did you guys…?"

"No." Riku quickly answered.

"Another girl perhaps?"

"No."

"…A boy then?" Roxas joked.

Riku tensed up. And just when he spent 4 hours trying to forget about this! This…the rink…Sora…and that wonderful…

_No!_

"Riku, are you ok?"

He sighed and faced Roxas again.

"Roxas, if I tell you what happened, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Ok." He bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say. "I…um…well…I kinda…kissed someone I shouldn't have kissed."

Roxas nodded, even though he was confused as hell.

"I kissed Sora."

The blonde boy almost fell off the bed. "You kissed who?!"

Riku looked away, trying to fight back a blush. "Sora."

"Well, um…" He tried to search for something to say to his silver-haired friend. "Did you like it?"

Riku glared at him. "Of course I didn't, idiot."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

He sighed. "He kissed me first. And…I don't know. I-I couldn't help myself."

"Well, maybe you should kiss him again." Roxas replied, wincing at the look Riku was giving him. "I mean, just to see if you really didn't like it."

"Oh yeah, real nice Roxas. 'Hey Sora, why don't you bring your cute little ass over here and plant one on me?' I'm sure he won't be freaked out by that."

"You think Sora has a nice ass?"

Another glare. "Roxas…"

"Sorry, sorry. Well, you don't have to say it like that, but if he kissed you first, that means he likes you right?"

"Right…wait. We were also under a mistletoe."

"So, get under it again and, you know, kiss him. Then, if you don't like it, you can stop feeling so guilty. And if you do like it…"

Riku groaned and rubbed his temples. He dreaded seeing Sora again; for fear that the boy might think he really is gay or something. Which he isn't. Still, he couldn't help getting a weird jumpy feeling in his stomach at the thought of kissing Sora again…

XXXXKXXXX

Leon awoke to the sounds of girly whispering and giggling. He opened his eyes a bit and saw Mrs. Strife and Ms. Gainsborough near the kitchen counter talking close and smiling like they were old friends.

…Wait a minute! When the hell did Cloud's mom get here? And how the hell did Aerith knew her?

Leon sat up abruptly, causing Cloud to groan a little for the loss of Leon's warmth, but stayed sleeping.

Aerith was the first to notice the brunette was awake. "Good morning Leon! Sleep well?"

Cloud's mom, who had her back to him, turned around and gave him a soft smile.

Leon glared angrily at the both of them. "Would someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

Mrs. Strife looked like she was about to say something, but Aerith spoke up first. "Me and Yunie here have been best friends since middle school. But then college came and Yuna got married and I went to medical school and…well, we got separated. But here she is," she giggled, "Still the same Yunie I remember."

Leon didn't know what to think. Before, 'Yuna' was a real bitch, keeping him away from Cloud and such, and now here she is, laughing and talking and smiling at him as if nothing wrong went wrong between them at all.

He felt Cloud shift a little next to him before getting up also. He rubbed his eyes, focusing on the 2 women staring at him. "Mom?"

"Good morning son. Ready to go home?"

"What...what…?" He looked to Leon for some answers, but the brunette just gave him the same confused look as he had.

She seemed to realize that something was wrong and silently asked Aerith if they could be alone.

After she left, Yuna sat at the edge of the bed, giving them an I'm-sorry-and-please-forgive-me look.

Cloud and Leon shared the same skeptical look.

"Look guys, I realize that I haven't been being all that fair to you. I should have listened to you guys instead of just overreacting like I did. I'm sorry."

"…"

She sighed. "I've been a bitch. A real bitch. But seeing Aerith today has made me remember something. One day when I was young and awkward and confused, I kissed her."

"We're not young and we're not confused." Leon replied, unfazed by her story.

"We're in love." Cloud said simply.

"I know. I know. And, I'll try to teach myself to be ok with that, but you guys have to meet me halfway, ok?" She stared at them with pleading eyes.

Cloud looked at Leon who looked back at him and nodded. Cloud nodded back.

"OK. Good. And no more of these disappearing acts alright? Your father was seriously worried sick. He drove all over the neighborhood six times looking for you."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry mom."

She sighed happily and opened her arms.

The two boys beamed and ran to smash Yuna in a big bear hug. "My two favorite boys…"

Back in the bathroom, Aerith smiled to herself. "And my work here is done."

XXXXKXXXX

_What the hell am I doing again? _Riku thought to himself as he tiptoed quietly through the hall outside the rink. _Oh yeah, trying to find Sora._

_Why again?_ He didn't even know if the guy was there! He'd knows that the rink closes at 10:00 PM, but most people leave before that time, so the boy probably went home and stuff, so that meant he was probably just wasting his time…

"Riku?"

Or not.

Riku turned around to meet those beautiful blue eyes once again. He could stare at them forever.

_Argh! Stop thinking like that!_

He swallowed. "Um, hey Sora. Um…what are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving actually." Sora stepped closer to Riku, so that they were inches apart, and Riku almost forgot how to breathe. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, I just, um…" He saw Sora reach inside his bag and pull out two blue/silver skates. "What…?"

"You wanted to learn right? I never did get around to teaching you." He held the skates out to Riku. "We have time now. How about it?"

Riku took the skates from him, accidentally brushing his fingers against his. He forced himself not to blush. "Sure," he said, happy to have some more time with Sora.

Riku sat down next to Sora and unconsciously watched the boy put on his skates. Watched his soft hands, his spiky-brunette hair fall in front of his face, watched his lips purse as if he was thinking about something.

Riku grabbed Sora's wrist, and turned Sora to face him. Before he could tell what was happening, Riku pressed his lips against Sora's.

XXXXKXXXX

_**Author's Notes** –  
__Coming up in the conclusion:  
__What is Roxas going to do about Kairi?  
__Will Leon and Cloud finally have their alone time?  
__Will Riku ever learn to skate?  
__Will Sora and Riku have sex? (LOL, just kidding!)_

_Remember to review!_


End file.
